Better Than A Lucky Sock
by StarvingHeart666
Summary: When a Citrine infused with incredible good karma- stumbles into the hands of a teenage girl, you know something bad will happen. Although, yet to our surprise, Annie has yet to: break the laws of physics, go to the casino, create a time-paradox that will lead to the backwards big-bang, and/or do something incredibly stupid (like become a super hero). When will she do the last one?
1. Chapter 1

**This is M for a reason, the narrator is not very lady-like if you're curious.**

She wasn't sure exactly what (or when, or how, or any of those ' _w-h_ ' questions you learn in English classed) happened, but when a shield agent knocked on her door, asking for her might I add, Annie broke down. Speaking of, that's what is happening right now.

"Ma'am, do you know where we will find 'Anastasia Leah Watson'?" A man asked. His black uniform was a dead give away by itself- although with the SWAT team (trying) to hide behind a couple of extremely short hedges- it gave the red-head a clue that she had done something really bad or shield has a hobby for scaring the shit out of random teenage girls. All that she hoped was that Mary was staying with Peter (and or Harry) after school.

"Y-yes, wh-what d-do you need t-to talk a-about?" If Annie wasn't so scared she would have face-palmed at her voice tone, it was soft and filled with the fear she had for this man, a total stranger with a gun at his side, and magazines of ammo held in what appeared to be a black travel bag.

"Several people are trying to kidnap you, S.H.I.E.L.D. is taking you into custody for your protection," he continued. She looked at him with a face full of shock and fear. "O-okay," she stuttered quietly, mainly to herself. She was well aware that even if they had to, they would drag her kicking and screaming down times-square. She would never tell anyone this, not even her super secret diary (that even MJ had no knowledge of what so ever)- that the moment she looked through the peep-hole, she had lightly pissed her pants.

Annie took less than two steps back into her house (she left the door open) and grabbed her messenger bag from the coat rack before shyly stepping on the porch.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes- like this- Anastasia wanted to jump off of Brooklyn bridge- sadly, that was not an option.

"Excuse me sir, would you mind repeating that?" She asked, as if this was some kind of dream.

"Not at all, I said 'we're moving you out of your magnet school and placing you into midtown high," he responded, completely unaware that her life had just been ruined. Instead of the shock that he had gotten when her first stated it, he had received pure sadness and anger. Fear had long ago, been flushed down the toilet- as she had now compared it to a 'piece of shit'.

"Do you know, how hard I worked to get into that school, how much effort and time I put into- how much bullying I had to go through for being a 'nerd'. What gives you the right to take away all my hard work for no good reason?" She almost growled.

Coulson looked her in the eye before saying "We'll be putting you in all the A.P. classes, including the ones only seniors are allowed to take- although we'll be putting you in a home-room with the students of your previous grade."

"What happens after I graduate, am I going to be enrolled in some college instead of Harvard of some sort?" She asks.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes," Coulson places his hands on the desk before looking at me, "also, Midtown has a very unrestricted dress-code so feel free what ever you deem appropriate, good day."

* * *

Anastasia remembered what they talked about before- they had soldiers monitoring the city so she was 'safe', although it would be good for her to stay on the down-low and 'hang out with friends' (in reality it meant stay on the helicarrier but use an excuse. Anastasia walked down the streets before walking into a small cafe only to be greeted by her lovely boss.

"So Annie, came to finally work your shift?" She said in her fat snobby tone. To be honest- I'll leave that to your imagination but just as a warning, she looks like llama shit. "No, I came to tell you something, just a reason you can through a party," Anastasia responds.

"If it has to do with you, the only reason to celebrate would be your funeral."

"I was going to say 'no need to be sassy with one of your future customers but I don't think I'll buy anything knowing that you touched it. Also, I originally came to tell you to fuck off," Annie gave the middle woman a matching finger before leaving with a high held head. Hopefully, her parents weren't there.

She walked down the street, made a couple of turns before walking into her favorite salon. ' _Crazy hair for crazy people_ ' it read on the window, surrounded by blue zig-zags that matched the inside. It was a futuristic looking place. The chairs were like circles with a hole cut out and a cushion for comfort. These chairs were attached to the ceiling with a pole. The walls and ceilings were a cyan blue with bright, neon orange hexagons decorating the ceilings, only the tips of the ones that touched the walls turned into vertical stripes down the wall.

"Annie!" Her hairdresser called. "Hello Eve, I need my hair dyed, I hope you could squeeze me into your schedule seeing as it's an emergency," Annie said, tucking her red hair behind her ear.

"YES!" Eve shouted before smiling like an idiot and grabbing the bleach. "So what's with the sudden change in mind all of a sudden, you really didn't want your hair dyed and now your like 'PWETTY PWEASE dye my hair?'"

"Well, you see... I need to go under the radar- I heard that somebody is after me so I'm switching schools and stuff- I'm hoping that it might go away, If I go away."

"I think I know why, it's not you, it's the necklace that per-"

"Several, I just pray they are greedy to not work together."

"So do I. Chances are that if it's the necklace they seek they will be in favor of not working with each other." She spoke as she began working on Annie's hair, "If you are switching from the snobby magnet school- where are you going?"

"Some place called midtown high, I believe you go there. I'll be given a sophomore homeroom but a senior schedule, something about challenging the mind or something.

"That's great, maybe we'll have the same classes!" Eve exclaimed. I know you wonder what she looks like, so I'll tell you. Her hair is cyan blue but constantly dip dyed with different colors and combonations, giving her the name 'rainbow eve'. Her brown eyes can look into your heart with just a small look. Although, she tends not to question the thoughts of others and just keeps quiet about it.

"That would be great," Annie smiles. She, unlike her sister, she seemed calm, cool and collected (except some of the kids in middle school who added 'cold' to the list).

"Also, would you mind telling me about how you got that necklace, if it's that valueable then I have to know the whole story!"

"Not at all, it was on may home, and some old man gave it to me, saying 'young girl, you have the ability to change the world, use this wisely' and then gave me the necklace. I don't really know but one day, I used it to make two plus two five- that was the day you got a 100 on a math quiz."

"He just said to use it to help people and crap, when I went to say thank you, he was dead. I probably would have screamed if the assassin dissapeared but he stood their, katana out and staring at me- like I was the hottest girl in the world. I then proceeded to do the next best thing. Run. That was basically it."

"Really, I know your hiding something..." Eve said as she grabbed the purple dye of the counter and began applying it. "How do you know exactly which colors I want?" Annie asks.

"I just do..." Eve smiles at Annie before continuing, "after this do you want to go out for some Waterloo's (It's an ice-cream combined with a sundae)?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, then maybe we can do some research on the necklace," Annie beamed.

"How, all of the books are government restr-" Eve stopped her sentance mid-way as Annie held up her security card,"how did you get that?"

"I have my ways..." A devilish smirk rose on Annie's face. Somehow, Eve knew this would end interestingly.


End file.
